The Little Girl
by invisibledictator
Summary: Semisappy story based on the song Little girl by John Michael Montgomery...referneces to religion sry... its a cutsey story...i guess...just read it and tell me wat u think....its short, so PLSSSSSSSSSS!


"**The Little Girl" by John Michael Montgomery**

Well…I don't usually write songfics. But I just had to do something with this song. It makes me sad whenver I hear it. You can find it on iTunes and YouTube. Anyway…I started out all depressed, but I ended up hyper so (unfortunately) it has a happy ending.

IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH EVEN **_SLIGHT_** RELIGIOUS REFERENCES…DON'T READ THIS.

DISCLAMER!!!!! I own neither the song (John Michael Montgomery) nor the manga/anime. All I own is the story…cause I made it up!!! YEA!!!!! ENJOY!!!

**Her parents never took the young girl to Church  
Never spoke of His name  
Never read her His word  
Two non-believers walkin' lost in this world  
Took their baby with them  
What a sad little girl**

"SLAP!" the air screamed as yet another blow fell. The little bundle shook, yet made no protest as the relentless beatings continued. Constant shouts of slurred curses ripped the peaceful night to shreds as the man grew tired of his attack and took his drunken self to the couch. Blood leaked on the floor from wounds never treated, scratches split open by knives and sharp belts. The overpowering smell of weed filled the small room, making the bundle cough as it inhaled yet another lungful.

**Her Daddy drank all day and Mommy did drugs  
Never wanted to play  
Or give kisses and hugs  
She'd watch the TV and sit there on the couch  
While her Mom fell asleep  
And her Daddy went out  
**

"Why you---" a deep voice shouted.

"It's all your fault! I didn't want kids!" a high-pitched voice screamed back.

Tonight was the worst fight of the week. The bundle crawled behind the couch, and uncurled herself to see what was happening. A little boy glanced up next to her. He had been waiting for her.

**  
And the drinking and the fighting  
Just got worse every night  
Behind their couch she'd be hiding  
Oh, what a sad little life  
**

"Die you b" the man thundered. The shot that followed briefly silenced the cries of the fighting couple. The little girl gasped and covered her mouth with shaking hands. The boy covered her ears and pulled her close.

**  
And like it always does  
The bad just got worse  
With every slap and every curse  
Until her Daddy in a drunk rage one night  
Used a gun on her Mom  
And then took his life  
**

"No. NO!! This can't be real!" The man cried, as the acrid smell from his gun was clearing his clouded mind. He turned the smoking barrel and the girl trembled as…

"BANG"

Mikan sat up, sweating. She shook her head sharply.

"_Why that dream again? I haven't dreamt about that night in years."_ Mikan sighed, rubbing her damp eyes with sweating palms. She threw herself down onto the bed.

"_Maybe if I go back to sleep, I wont remember that dream,_" she reasoned, as she succumbed to the blissful calm of sleep.

**  
And some people from the city  
Took the girl far away  
To a new Mom and a new Dad  
Kisses and hugs everyday  
**

The sun was warming her face when she finally stirred.

"CRAP! I'm way late! Jin-Jin is going to kill me!" She screamed, sitting bolt upright. Her long hair swung, revealing scars long since healed. Her hair swished back over the long marks, hiding her past, along with her pain and sorrow. At sixteen, Mikan was in firm control of her life…even if her friends didn't know it. You probably already know how her days pass. (A/N- if u don't know how her says go…read almost any FF...you'll see).

"Today, kids. We have a new-Oh! Good morning, Mikan. Take your seat," Narumi started as Mikan burst into the class. After the usual drama, Narumi regained the classes attention, "As I was saying, we have a new student. Alexander Jacobs. He's from…Mikan? What's…" Narumi's voice died as Mikan rose from her seat, her hands trembling slightly, her face almost unrecognizable with the terror, pain, and tiny flicker of hope dancing in her eyes.

"Where's he from?" she whispered softly.

"America. California. Why?"

"Is he adopted?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Did he used to live in Tokyo?"

"MIKAN SAKURA! Would you stop asking all these stupid questions and tell me what's going on?" Narumi snapped. He stared with worry when Mikan flinched as if struck.

"Mikan Sakura?" A soft voice said in surprise from the doorway.

"Alex…" Mikan whispered, before shooting across the room into the good-looking boy's waiting embrace.

"Mr. Jacobs…Sakura…What's going on?" Jin-jin snapped from behind the pair, his eyes flashing. A bolt of lightning shot towards them, but suddenly, Jin-Jin fell to the ground, panting for breath. The pair continued to ignore him.

The class gaped, not quite sure why this handsome young man was embracing the class idiot. Natsume felt his temper rising, almost exploding when Alex kissed Mikan's cheek.

"I never thought we'd meet again, Alex." Mikan sobbed into his shirt.

"I told you I'd find you no matter what, remember? I looked after you in the past, and I'm not leaving ever again. I'm here to take care of you for now and forever. I promise. I'll always be with you."

Natsume lost it, "Look dude! She doesn't need you. She has me."

"Us." Hotaru corrected him, adjusting her Baka Gun.

"Us." Natsume amended, pulling Mikan towards him, "Stop glomming on my girlfriend already…unless you have a death wish or something."

"NATSUME!" Mikan yelped, before he shut her up with a well timed kiss. She couldn't stay mad at him when he kissed her. 3 years of dating her had taught him that already.

"Sorry dude." Alex teased. "She was in my arms looong before she was your girl. You don't even know the truth about her past."

Natsume looked at Mikan, "He lying?"

"Kinda…sorta…I don't know how to explain it."

"Do you love him?"

"Yep!"

"Hn."

"WHAT! Wait...Natsume!" Mikan grabbed his arm before he walked away, "It's not what you think."

"He's my savior."

That statement, so unexpected, threw everybody off. Some people had been expecting her to say he was her brother or something. (A/N…so did I….oops). Alex went behind her and wrapped her in a tight embrace as her eyes turned to ice. Her body began to shake and her voice was unsteady when she told her story.

**Her first day of Sunday school the teacher walked in  
And a small little girl stared at a picture of Him  
She said, "I know that Man up there on that cross  
I don't know His name but I know He got off.  
**

"That's what he meant. Don't get mad, Natsume. I swear I love you more than anything but he's always been there for me." Mikan finished.

Natsume didn't know how to react.

"Stupid." He finally said, "I don't care about that. You're mine. Always. Got that?"

"Y-Yes!" Mikan smiled sweetly at him, surprised at his response. He kissed her.

"So, Polka-dots." Natsume said, his usual smirk slipping into place, "When do I get to see these scars of yours."

"PERVERT!" She yelled as she started attacking him.

**Cause he was there in my old house  
And held me close to His side  
As I hid there behind our couch  
The night that my parents died"**

The class sweat-dropped at their antics. Nobody paid attention to the boy who slid out the window and disappeared. Maybe if they had looked, they would have seen the wings of snow white that appeared behind him as he faded from sight. He disappeared and returned to guarding Mikan secretly, always ready to keep her safe. Isn't that what guardian angels are for?

The ending sucked. I know it, you know it, so get over it. Well…I hope u didn't puke or anything…I'll get back to work on my other two stories, but I've hit writers block on _Model Revenge_, so that will take a while. I have another one with Mikan having a kool past (yes…I'm semi-obsessed with writing odd MikanXNatsume fic's where Mikan is actually kinda kool…….) so yeah!!! FLAME"S WELCOME!!


End file.
